Nueve vidas
by Drewyd
Summary: Byakuya y Rukia pierden tiempo en nueve vidas distintas. ByaRuki.


**Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y con todos los derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Nueve vidas**

 **1.- Cita**

Su abuelo lo había estado acosando desde hacía semanas que consiguiese una pareja. Él no daba su brazo a torcer, pero la misma cantinela cada día, cada reunión, cada semana, habían terminado por desgastar sus defensas.

—Está bien, está bien —había accedido Byakuya, y los labios de Ginrei se curvearon en triunfo—, pero yo escojo a quién y sólo será una cita. Nada serio.

Que Ginrei estuviese desesperado por conseguir _bisnietos_ , ni más ni menos, indicaba lo cansina que debía de estar su vida ya. Sin embargo, él no tenía intenciones de escoger a una pareja al azar, así como así. Eso debía de ser premeditado.

Se lo dejó a Renji.

—¡No se preocupe, Byakuya-sama! —había exclamado su secretario, demasiado contento para su propio bien—. Tengo a la persona perfecta.

Cuando lo vio en retrospectiva, parecía una verdadera mala idea, una falla poco común en él de pensamiento. Renji describía a esa tal Rukia con adjetivos tan vagos como «bonita» o «amigable», y no tardó en resignarse a pasar una noche con una mujer vulgar y corriente. Al menos iría, si sólo por una muestra de respeto y educación.

Se dio cuenta a las nueve menos cuarto, cuarenta y cinco minutos más allá de cuando había sido pautada la cita, que Rukia lo estaba dejando plantado. La absoluta indignación que subió por su garganta estuvo a punto de hacerlo gritar; el restaurante ya se estaba llenando de parejas y matrimonios. ¡Mira que él se había molestado en venir y todo!

Llamó al mesero con humillación y rabia, y el joven vestido de blanco se aproximó hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía el cabello naranja y arrugas en el ceño-

—La cuenta, por favor —Byakuya todavía estaba hirviendo de rabia por haber sido plantado en una cita a ciegas a la que ni siquiera había querido ir. El mesero, en vez de hacer lo que se le había pedido, tartamudeó:

—P-por supuesto señor... um... ¿u-usted estaba aquí por una cita?

Byakuya no lo podía creer. Menuda mierda.

—Sí, ¿y?

—H... había una muchacha joven, que llegó una hora acá antes que usted, señor... —el joven agarró la bandeja y la puso frente a su cuerpo, y algo debía de ver en la expresión de Byakuya para que se alejase unos pasos. Cómo si él fuese a enterrarle un tenedor en el ojo.

—¿Vino a las siete? —inquirió Byakuya, haciendo las cuentas mentales.

—Eh... no, señor. Llegó a las ocho.

«Imposible» pensó, viendo su reloj. Era más caro que el propio restaurante, y leía las nueve en punto. De repente una semilla de duda se asentó en su mente, y le pidió al camarero ver su reloj.

—Por supuesto, señor —extendió su muñeca y le mostró un reloj azul lleno de naranjas y peluches de león. Ignorando esa falta de fineza, Byakuya apretó los labios en una línea fina al leer la hora: diez en punto.

Su reloj debió de haberse detenido lentamente como siempre hacía cuando la batería se iba agotando. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Debió de haberse sentado allí más tiempo de lo debido con el ceño fruncido, porque el camarero comenzó a removerse.

—¿...Señor?

—Sí, la cuenta... —se sentía aturdido. Byakuya Kuchiki jamás llegaba tarde a ningún sitio, _nunca_.

El camarero asintió y se volteó para retirarse. Byakuya no pudo evitar preguntar...

—Camarero...

—¿Señor?

Se odió a si mismo por preguntar.

—¿Cómo era ella?

—Oh, era bellísima... —el muchacho incluso tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse—, con ojos violetas y un rostro de porcelana. Y era muy educada, también.

«Hijo de puta —pensó Byakuya, en una rara muestra de emoción. Asintió y dejó que el camarero se fuese con su pedido, hundiéndose en humillación—, pero no importa. Me disculparé con ella, le pediré a Renji su contacto y arreglaré todo esto. No es más que un malentendido.»

A pesar de sí mismo, sintió una decepción casi sobrenatural. No era parecida a cuando no cerraba un buen trato en la oficina, o cuando uno de sus empleados lo avergonzaba; era casi como una... Bah, ya no importaba. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Una semana después Renji le dijo que su joven amiga había declinado educada pero firmemente otra cita con Byakuya.

Maldita sea.

 **2.- Prohibido**

Cuando la conoció por primera vez, lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue: "¿Estoy en el lugar correcto?"

Byakuya estaba parado en frente de la puerta, con su uniforme de general en perfectas condiciones, una carta de retiro honorable del ejército en una mano y sus cosas en la otra. Miró a la chica adolescente que asomaba su rostro por la puerta con detenimiento.

—¿S...sí? —preguntó ella, susurrando las palabras.

Byakuya se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de mirarla. Había algo en ella...

—¿Es esta la casa de Hisana? —estaba casi seguro que sí, porque la tenía grabada a fuego en su memoria, cuando subió a su joven pareja en brazos a la pequeña habitación. Aplastó el breve temor de que algo le hubiese pasado, o peor, que lo hubiese abandonado. Después de todo, no era algo extraño que las mujeres de los soldados los abandonasen mientras ellos se iban a guerra.

—Sí, ésta es su casa —asintió la joven adolescente, y sus ojos violeta se entrecerraron en entendimiento—. ¿Tú eres Byakuya?

Él asintió, y la muchacha se había ido en un milisegundo, gritando el nombre de su hermana por toda la casa. Antes de que él pudiese recuperar su aliento, Hisana apareció en el marco de la puerta, con el rostro lleno de harina y los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Byakuya? ¿Eres tú, Byakuya? —susurró, y Byakuya se sentía morir, como si fuese a perderla si dejaba de mirarla por un solo segundo. Sin aviso previo su esposa brincó y le echó los brazos al cuello—. Oh por Dios, _oh por Dios_.

—Lamento muchísimo no haberte escrito...

—Eso no importa ahora. Estás en casa, y es suficiente.

Byakuya sintió una ráfaga de afecto hacía Hisana, siempre tan comprensiva y amorosa, y se dejó guiar por ella hacia la casa.

—Ésta es mi hermana menor Rukia —presentó Hisana, pasándole un mechón de pelo a su hermana detrás de la oreja. Byakuya le tendió la mano, y sintió un corrientazo de reconocimiento que no pudo explicar. Nunca había conocido a la hermanita de Hisana antes.

Un flechazo de decepción apareció en los ojos de Rukia, pero parecía tan confundida como él. No tenían explicación.

—Se va a casar la próxima semana —continuó parloteando Hisana, ajena a la turbación de ambos—; me alegro tanto que estés aquí para verlo...

 **3.- Diferencia de edad**

Que no se dijera que no lo había intentado. Algunas cosas simplemente no funcionaban, y no podía forzarlas sin importar cuánto lo intentase. Rukia se balanceó en uno de los columpios, mirando el parque de niños con nostalgia.

Lo de Ichigo había sido una verdadera lástima. Rukia lo quería un montón, pero él estaba lleno de frustración y juventud mal dirigida. Ella había tratado de hacerle entender que no importaba que fuesen a universidades distintas, que seguirían siendo novios, pero él se burló de su ingenuidad y simplemente terminaron.

Byakuya se montó en el columpio a su lado, y Rukia sonrió al ver cómo el niño de seis años imitaba su postura derrotada y encorvada, agarrándose de las cadenas.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —demandó él, con su ademán de niño privilegiado y protegido. Ella le revolvió el pelo.

—Porque no te voy a ver más. Es nuestro último día juntos —susurró, pero Byakuya arrugó la nariz.

—Mientes. Estás triste porque rompiste con tu novio —Rukia a ratos sentía que ese niño era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y rio.

—Bueno, eso también es un factor a considerar.

—Pues entonces yo me voy a casar contigo —declaró Byakuya, enderezándose en el columpio—, así no vas a estar triste nunca más.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, aun cuando no creo que tus señores padres estén muy de acuerdo —Rukia intentó imaginarse la cara que pondría Ginrei si ella y su nieto dorado se casasen, y trató de no sonreír demasiado—. La próxima semana llega tu nueva niñera, estoy segura que le dirás lo mismo a ella. Además, mañana me voy a la universidad. Conoceré a un montón de personas nuevas y cambiaré mucho, mejor te casas con la nueva.

—Odio esto —chilló Byakuya, frustrado—. Siempre te estoy extrañando.

—¿A qué te refieres, Byakuya? —Rukia sólo llevaba cuidándolo por un año y medio, y se preguntó si no sería una especie de ansiedad de separación acelerada.

Pero Byakuya alzó la nariz y se negó por el resto del día a portarse bien con Rukia.

Sólo en la despedida, cuando ella le depositó un suave beso en la coronilla y le acarició los largos cabellos negros, fue que Byakuya se dignó a hablarle, y la dejó atónita.

—Te voy a encontrar a tiempo la próxima vez. De verdad.

—Está bien, Byakuya —concordó Rukia para aplacarlo, viendo sus puños apretados—. Está bien.

Nunca vio a Byakuya otra vez. Para cuando volvió de las vacaciones su familia se había mudado a otra ciudad.

 **4.- Descubierto**

La alcanzó justo a tiempo.

Tenía el rostro parcialmente cubierto; estaba a varios grados bajo cero y la bufanda le protegía el rostro. El suelo estaba resbaladizo, y por un segundo aterrador pensó que no iba a llegar. Ella estaba en una ciudad en la que había olvidado que se conducía al lado contrario.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de gritar, o de advertir. El camión se aproximaba a ellos como una avalancha, y todo iba demasiado rápido.

Él solamente la alcanzó, empujándola hacia la acera, fuera de la trayectoria del vehículo. Hubo un sonido desgarrador de choque, de huesos destrozados, y comenzó a salir humo del capó destruido.

La imagen se le grabó a fuego en la mente.

Rukia se arrodilló frente al hombre caído en la calle, ignorando todos los gritos y todas las advertencias. Lágrimas gordas de decepción, dolor y angustia le corrieron por las mejillas mientras le tocaba la barbilla al hombre de cabello negro y ojos helados que le sonrió y simplemente le dijo adiós.

 **5.- Genio**

Tenía estrictas órdenes de no hablar con nadie de la compañía Kuchiki.

Eran unos sucios corporativos, le advertían, y jamás tenían escrúpulos. No debían de permitir que ni uno de los secretos de la compañía treceava tocase los oídos de nadie, mucho menos de los Kuchiki.

—Ésta es Fukuda Rukia, nuestra nueva jefa de Comunicaciones— iba diciendo el presidente de la compañía, Jūshirō Ukitake.

—¿Un poco joven, no cree? —comentó Sentaro, uno de los asistentes de Ukitake, y la amiga rubia a su lado no pudo sino asentir.

—Estoy segura que ella trabajará con nosotros y encajará perfectamente, sin importar su edad —sentenció Ukitake, firme en su palabra, y Rukia volvió a inclinarse. Había sido la mejor de su clase, la más apta, la más rápida y mejor comunicadora en sus anteriores trabajos. Era lo que algunos llamaban... genio.

—Cuando por fin se digna a aparecer, _Kuchiki-sama._

Kuchiki Byakuya no hizo ningún comentario. Únicamente alzó el rostro y extendió una mano hacia la nueva ejecutiva. Rukia alargó el brazo, haciendo una reverencia, pero antes de lograrlo el subdirector la arrastró hacia sí.

—Mejor no —le susurró Kaien al oído, alejándola del hombre—… quién sabe cuáles implementos de espionaje pueden ponerte en la mano.

—Pero, ¡señor...!

—Sólo toma mi palabra, Fukuda.

Ella vio por encima de su hombro y le envió al jefe de Compañías Kuchiki la mejor mirada de disculpa que tenía, esperando que entendiera. Byakuya estaba recto en su asiento, con los dedos ágiles rozándole los labios, y asintió casi imperceptible. Rukia sintió un arrepentimiento inexplicable por haberlo conocido de ésta manera.

 **6.- Olvido**

—¿Está seguro que la cita es la próxima semana?

—Estoy seguro. Tengo incluso el papel en donde lo anoté cuando se lo indiqué a su madre.

—Humm...

Él se mantuvo paciente en su escritorio, tocando metódicamente las teclas de su teclado. La mujer frente suyo era bajita, con el cabello oscuro amarrado en una cola y los labios rosados.

—Bueno, qué se le va a hacer —suspiró la chica, la señorita Fukuda, y se agarró uno de los mechones de pelo de su frente—. ¿Puede repetirme nuevamente la hora y el día?

—El próximo jueves primero de julio a las dos y media.

Fukuda Rukia se inclinó, frotándose el cuello y mirándole con ojos amables y dulces.

—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda y su comprensión. Espero que tenga un gran día, señor...

—Byakuya. Igualmente para usted —sintió el súbito impulso de agarrarle la mano y atraerla hacia sí, como si se le estuviese escapando algo muy importante de las manos (otra vez). Rukia ya estaba en el ascensor cuando tomó la decisión.

Con un gruñido de frustración se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, tratando de ignorar la sensación de rabia arrepentida, y notó que había una pequeña carta en la mesa, que probablemente había sido dejada por Fukuda Rukia. La abrió con expectación, y la letra le resultó extrañamente conocida.

 _Querida Sr/Sra/ Srta_ _Fukuda._

 _Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki tuvo borrada de su memoria a Sr/Sra/_ _Srta_ _Fukuda Rukia. Por favor nunca vuelva a mencionar su relación otra vez._

 _Muchas gracias,_

 _Hisana Kuchiki._

 **7.- Perdida**

A su infantil mente nunca se le habría ocurrido algo tan banal como perderse. Los juegos y los parques de diversiones de Florida eran tan gloriosos y emocionantes que Rukia no notó que se iba alejando progresivamente de sus padres, y para cuando se dio cuenta que nadie le estaba comprando el algodón de azúcar que quería ya era demasiado tarde.

El miedo desesperado hizo que le brotaran unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, pero las contuvo. Su conejo _Chappie_ le daba fuerzas para continuar, y supuso que no debía de estar muy lejos de sus papás. Sólo tenía que buscarlos.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi —llamó, alzando la voz lo más que pudo, pero el bullicio del parque era demasiado. Las piernas le temblaron, pero continuó caminando y gritando— ¡Mami, papi! ¡Mami! ¡P-pap...!

Un señor chocó contra ella, y las lágrimas se le derramaron por las mejillas. Abrazó a su conejillo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de salir de esa pesadilla con pura fuerza de voluntad, y se sobresaltó cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro.

— _Are you lost?_ —el hombre con el que había chocado estaba arrodillado frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación—; w _here are your parents?_

—Mama... —murmuró Rukia, sorbiendo las lágrimas. Se sentía segura con ese hombre, aunque nunca lo había visto en su vida. Se sentía como...como en su _hogar_ —. Mama. No encuentro a mi mami ni a mi papi. Mi papa y mama desaparecieron.

Al parecer el hombre no hablaba japonés, pero «mama» y «papa» eran palabras universales. Se incorporó y agarró a Rukia de la mano, revolviéndole el cabello.

— _Come_ —dijo, señalando el edificio principal del parque donde habían varios empleados y ayudantes—; _let's go there._ _They're going to help us, and we are going to find your parents._ _Mama and Papa._

Rukia no entendió ninguna otra cosa que no fuesen las últimas palabras, pero se sintió mejor y dejó que el hombre alto de chaqueta oscura la llevase hacia la dirección del parque. No entendió tampoco ni una sola de las preguntas que los empleados le hicieron, y si iba a quedarse con alguien que no entendía prefería hacerlo con el hombre alto. Se aferró a él, sintiendo un profundo anhelo, y al final no tuvo que esperar mucho. Sus padres ya estaban ahí.

—¡Rukia! —sollozó su mamá, aferrándola en sus brazos temblorosos—. No vuelvas a hacernos eso nunca. No te separes de nosotros.

Rukia se echó a llorar, y se hundió en el abrazo de su madre. Sus padres le dieron profusas gracias al hombre que los ayudó a encontrarla, pero Rukia se mantuvo inconsolable, y para cuando estuvieron en el carro se había olvidado de él ya.

 **8.- Secreto**

Le había hecho a mano chocolates para el día de San Valentín, pero era demasiado cobarde para dárselos.

Esa desafortunada tendencia a la timidez continuó en todos su años de secundaria hasta la graduación, e incluso para ese momento ya era tarde.

La última vez que Rukia escuchó de Byakuya, él estaba felizmente casado con dos niños pequeños.

 **9.- A tiempo**

—Por favor, _nii-sama_. Sólo tiene que empujarlo…

—Estoy seguro que ésta herida será tratada mejor en la Cuarta División. No quiero lastimarte.

—Ya es tarde, nii-sama. Ya mi hombro está dislocado, y duele.

—Rukia...

— _Por favor_ , nii-sama... —nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada cuando lo miraba así. Puso una mano firme en su esternón y con la otra localizó a base de tacto la articulación que no estaba en su sitio. Empujó.

—HIJODEPUTAMALDITASE... —Byakuya ahogó la sarta de groserías y sandeces que salieron de Rukia arrastrándola hacia sí en un abrazo, y trató de no llevarla despavorido a la cuarta división.

—Ya está bien. Está terminado —la reconfortó, y Rukia se separó de él, ignorando por una vez en su vida la absoluta devoción y respeto que le profesaba—. De verdad opino que deberíamos ir con la capitana Unohana para que revise ésto bien.

—¡No, no! —se negó ella, apoyando sus palabras con efusivos movimientos de su hombro malo—. ¡Mire, nii-sama! Está como nuevo... casi. Ouch.

Byakuya suspiró. No recordaba que su hermana menor fuese tan terca.

—Debes de tener más cuidado, Rukia. No puedes lastimarte así en los entrenamientos —le sermoneó, agarrándola por la muñeca y haciéndola sentar en una de las bancas de piedra de la mansión Kuchiki. Ella se dejó hacer.

—Lo siento muchísimo, nii-sama —ella hizo una reverencia—. Creo que me excedí un poco.

—Evidentemente.

El jardín quedó en silencio, mientras Rukia se aplicaba a sí misma un _Kidō_ curativo y Byakuya consideraba qué tan rápido podía agarrarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cuarta división contra su voluntad.

—Nii-sama...

—¿Sí, Rukia?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, mordisqueándose el labio. La experiencia de Byakuya le indicaba que algo le preocupaba, y el ferviente deseo de que Rukia se lo contara hizo que se avergonzara de sí mismo.

—Yo... —murmuró, luego hizo una mueca de dolor y lo miró con ojos de perrito mojado— ¿Podrías venir y... abrazarme? Es que creo que también me he raspado las costillas...

Byakuya ni siquiera dudo. Se sentó a su lado, le rodeó la cintura con cuidado («¿Cómo diablos ha podido hacerse tanto daño en un entrenamiento?») y dejó que ella apoyase su cabeza en su hombro. Todos los pensamientos de fraternidad y nobleza se fueron volando por la ventana, pues para él Rukia no era una hermana. Era mucho más, y si alguna vez la adoptó fácilmente podría desheredarla y tomarla como algo más, como _esposa_.

El pensamiento le daba esperanzas.

Estar sentados allí, con la mejilla de Rukia en su hombro y su suave respiración en su cuello, hizo que el mundo se detuviese, o al menos Byakuya lo sintió así. Se sentía... bien. Como si las piezas encajasen. Rukia parecía un poco tiesa en sus brazos, pero eso era de esperarse. Él le había hecho mucho daño, y no esperaba que se derritiese contra él. Nunca más la ignoraría, decidió. Ella era suya para cuidar, para proteger y para amar.

A medida que los minutos pasaban y su resolución de ir a la cuarta división amainaba, Byakuya tuvo la sensación más extraña pero reconfortante de, por primera vez, tan certeramente, estar a tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Primeramente, quiero aclarar que me basé muy cercanamente en el capítulo "Nine Lives" del FanFiction «Cartography» de _Frostings_. Me ha fascinado tanto la temática que decidí aplicarla también a ésta pareja, y me ha gustado bastante cómo quedó. Espero que todos los cuentos se hayan entendido, particularmente «olvido».

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, todos los comentarios y sugerencias aceptados.


End file.
